Al Fin, Aqui
by Emina Irah
Summary: El final de una guerra no significa un nuevo comienzo.-version en espanol al reto caridad de SasuSaku Prompts


**Notas de la Autora:** No me decido si será solamente una historia corta o hare las siete virtudes. Esta es la versión en español de _At Last, Here _escribí ambas historias al mismo tiempo –aparentemente esto me ayuda a no abandonar una historia- La Historia fue escrita para la comunidad en LJ: SasuSaku Prompts Community, el reto Caridad de Siete Divinas Virtudes (vagamente traducido)

* * *

_Caridad_

* * *

Era de noche. El cielo estaba despejado pero no había luna. Estaba completamente oscuro. A medida que entraban al pueblo, dejando la entrada atrás, un poco de luz ilumino el camino de los ninjas. A ambos lados de la calle había tanto, casas en construcción como nuevos edificios que habían sido levantados en los últimos años. Algunos pocos edificios estaban intactos, justo como el último portador del sharingan lo recordaba. Incluso en el estado confuso que estaba su mente, pudo reconocer varios nombres sobre los viejos, los que estaban en ruinas, y los nuevos edificios al pasarlos.

A su izquierda su antiguo instructor, y capitán de equipo, gruño y lo sacudió, sin duda adrede, lastimando el muy magullado cuerpo del Uchiha. Ni siquiera se digno en disculparse, tampoco es que el joven esperara una disculpa. El único sonido en salir de su boca –como señal de haber sentido algún tipo de disconformidad– fue un leve bufido que no logro callar a tiempo. De lo contrario, las facciones barítonas del joven se mantuvieron intactas en esa mirada de orgullo glacial común del Uchiha.

A su derecha, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, estaba el siempre extravagante, cumplidor de palabra futuro Hokage con una sonrisa que batallaba contra el agotamiento. Iba en parte arrastrándolo y en parte cargándolo. Al igual que su antiguo maestro al otro lado.

Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna desde que lo habían _capturado_ _oficialmente_.

Ambos antiguos compañeros de grupo habían luchado, intercambiado palabras –y gruñidos- e impartido una paliza el uno al otro hasta caer casi muertos, antes de que su [ex-] maestro los encontrara en medio del bosque.

Sasuke había sido consciente de que ellos [el idiota, el ninja Copiador, y el ex- root] habían estado en una misión S. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de lo que se trataba. Había sospechado que alguien de Konoha tenía que hacer acto de presencia tarde o temprano dadas las circunstancias del pueblo que atravesaba. Aun así se había quedado, innecesariamente, una noche extra. No había considerado las implicaciones que el quedarse demasiado tiempo, o tomar este camino o el aquel, le traería. Simplemente, no había pensado. Las razones detrás de esos vacilantes minutos al reconocer la signatura de chakras no fueron analizadas tampoco.

Luego, encontrarse con el que una vez fue su mejor/peor rival no había estado en sus planes –planes que no había formado. De eso podía estar seguro.

Ahora, a mitad del pueblo, se permitió –en lo que cabe debido al estado vago en el que se encontraba su cerebro- a evaluar sus motivaciones en las últimas horas. Después de un poco de deliberación llego a la conclusión de que había estado curioso, curioso por ver a una persona en particular, esto lo podía aceptar siempre y cuando no se esperara a que lo hiciera en voz alta. Trato de encontrar otros motivos pero sus difusos pensamientos no cedieron ante ninguna otra posibilidad. Y eso era eso.

Pasando la pagina, necesitaba considerar los siguientes pasos a seguir. Necesitaba salir del pueblo. Escapar. Estaba siendo transportado hacia las celdas o al hospital. El último Uchiha viviente estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sus habilidades para escapar de cualquiera de las situaciones que se diera.

Un movimiento repentino lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Se sorprendió levemente de no estar a la intemperie. Se encontraban en una sala inmaculadamente blanca. Trato de reconocer sus alrededores pero no lo logro. Su mente estaba cada vez mas vaga y la brillante luz no ayudaba su situación. Otra sacudida, esta vez a su derecha, lo dejo sentado en una banca; al otro lado, su antiguo maestro aun lo sostenía.

Una enfermera, como asumió correctamente la mente difusa de Sasuke, le daba instrucciones al idiota. El rubio lucia en mejor condición que el Uchiha, pero este estaba consciente de la habilidad del kyuubi para sanar con rapidez. Aun así, el rubio no se veía muy bien.

Después de protestar enérgicamente por un par de minutos, el idiota desapareció detrás de una puerta común al final del pasillo. La sala quedo en silencio. Una vez apoyado contra la pared, Sasuke resumió sus pensamientos de escape –cuanto pudo entre consciencia e inconsciencia.

Ideo varias estrategias para escapar, en cualquier tipo de situación. En caso de que no lograra escapar del hospital –estaba seguro que era ella allí donde se encontraba actualmente- antes de que lo trasladaran a las celdas, entonces sabia el que y como de lo que tenía que hacer. Planeo suficientes rutas de escape que lo tendría fuera del pueblo llegando mañana…

Debió haberse dormido, pero no estaba seguro. Simplemente fue consciente de un par de ojos que lo miraban. Desinteresadamente levanto la vista en dirección de la persona que lo observaba. Era el idiota rubio, quien ahora parecía haber salido a dar una caminata. Su cara carecía de las desfiguraciones que hace un rato la adornaban, no había ningún moretón alrededor del ojo izquierdo, no había ninguna nariz quebrada, nada. Por un momento contemplo la posibilidad de que había dormido más tiempo del que había creído –de ninguna manera consideraría haberse desmayado. Luego se dio cuenta de que alguien debió curarlo.

Un ligero vistazo alrededor de la blanca, blanca sala le informo de la única otra persona en la sala; una joven detrás del mostrador al centro de la sala que no dejaba de enviarle miradas poco disimuladas, y no había ningún ninja copiador.

El idiota seguía mirándolo recostado en la pared opuesta a él. Su mirada era penetrante y solemne –una expresión por demás extraña en la cara del rubio. Estudiaba a Sasuke con tal intensidad queriendo encontrar respuestas a preguntas que jamás articularia. Sasuke cerró los ojos ante tal perturbadora visión.

Pensó en el otro miembro del equipo que había encontrado en medio del bosque, el que lo había sustituido, el ex miembro root. El había sido gravemente herido en la misión, nada que ver con Sasuke. Lo había encontrado en medio del bosque cuando al darse cuenta de que no estaba cierta persona había agarrado camino. Junto a un ninja de la localidad había regresado a Konoha, el debería haber llegado antes que ellos. Kakashi se había adelantado con él, pero por uno u otro motivo había regresado a tiempo de encontrar a los jóvenes rivales con suficiente vida como para ser transportados.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió a su antiguo maestro entrar a la sala, que Sasuke estuviera consiente el ninja Copiador no había sido herido de gravedad durante la misión pero lo vio salir de la misma habitación que momentos –usaba la palabra de forma vaga- el idiota había entrado.

Y, detrás de él salía la pelirosa.

Hablaban mientras caminaban hacia él. "Si, ya está estable." Decía la joven doctora, con un deje de preocupación, murmuro algo más.

Su ex maestro comento algo que no llego hasta los oídos de Sasuke, pero que detuvo a su ex compañera, quien fulmino con la mirada al hombre mayor. Luego de la breve pausa continuo su paso, dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke y el idiota.

Había crecido, cambiado pero su pelo era del mismo rosa que lo recordaba –lo llevaba corto- y sus ojos –los que solamente miraban en su dirección general no a él directamente- seguían siendo del mismo verde manzana que recordaba de la niñez. Por alguna razón le agrado que al menos esos pequeños detalles no hubiesen cambiado ya que el último Uchiha no se engañaba y estaba seguro de que la joven que caminaba con paso seguro y pausado no era la misma niña enamorada que una vez le proclamara su amor eterno.

A pocos pasos de ellos, la joven peli-rosa se detuvo intercambio mirada con el idiota, sosteniéndola más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, antes de conceder al Uchiha el honor de su absoluta atención. Su mirada distanciada lo observo por un par de segundos para luego examinarlo con ojo clínico. Archivando cada herida visible. Guardando cada detalle en su memoria.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a lo que Naruto y Kakashi procedieron a levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación que la peli-rosa indico con otro movimiento de la cabeza. Una vez Sasuke estuvo acostado en la camilla, la joven saco a los otros dos. Era una habitación diferente a la que el idiota y el ninja copiador habían usado. Aunque Sasuke le prestó poca atención a su alrededor optando por estudiar a su ex compañera.

Con un pequeño suspiro comenzó a atender sus heridas.

Una vez se había parado, Sasuke descubrió [inesperadamente] que la joven no era en realidad muy alta, él le llevaba unos treinta centímetros. Era menuda y delicada. Sus manos, capaces en el arte de curar, eran frágiles con dedos largos y delgados, elegantes. La palidez de la joven le hizo suponer que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que dejo que los rayos del sol acariciaran su piel. Tenía ojeras bajo los cálidos ojos verdes, no eran muy marcados pero estaban presentes. Su expresión era muy parecida a la que el idiota había tenido momentos atrás. Solemne y contemplativa.

Solamente lo tocaba donde era necesario. Solamente lo miraba donde era necesario. Solamente le hablaba para darle las instrucciones necesarias.

_Curo a sus camaradas primero, _pensó el Uchiha. Lo más probable era que había sido ella quien curara al ex root también. La siguió contemplando. Ella no parecía notarlo, continuaba con movimientos por demás eficientes y económicos.

Con los olores extrañamente familiares de cerezos y toronjas envolviéndolo, Sasuke se reflexiono la caridad de la joven mujer. ¿Cuánto le costaría la generosidad de la joven? Quedarse en Konoha no le parecía muy alto precio…

Se alejo dando unas últimas instrucciones, la peli-rosa. En un rincón de la habitación se lavo las manos minuciosamente. Seguía hablando, palabras distantes y profesionales, nada cálidas.

En un impulso, Sasuke se bajo de la camilla, camino hacia ella, y la envolvió en sus brazos por detrás. Se inclino hacia delante enterrando su cara donde la nuca de la joven se une al hombro. Con la nariz aparto los cabellos rosas y comenzó a dejar besos sobre la suave piel. Contemplativo, supuso que esto sería lo más cercano al paraíso que estaría.

"Bienvenido a casa," Susurro con voz quebrada Sakura.


End file.
